Regalo
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Es hora de regresar a casa, Amon. Te será difícil al principio vivir como el resto de nosotros, pero te aseguro que te acostumbrarás. [Basado en el capítulo 113 del Manga -:Re-].


_[Drabble]_

 **Regalo**

—Seidō T. | A. Kōtarō—

 _Es hora de regresar a casa, Amon. Te será difícil al principio vivir como el resto de nosotros, pero te aseguro que te acostumbrarás._

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

Regalo © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: SPOILERS DE "TOKYO GHOUL: RE". | Drabble basado en el capítulo 113 del Manga.

 **N** otas:

Este drabble es pequeño porque realmente el capítulo 113 me dejó con mucha intriga, emoción y satisfacción.

Alejando el hecho de que por primera vez veo a Ayato referirse a Touka únicamente como "hermana" (¡wow! :D).

Me muero por saber qué pasará en esta nueva batalla. El ex subordinado vs el ex investigador moralista. Un nuevo choque de ideales y poder en medio del caos.

Disfruten del drabble y ojalá el fandom no muera, el manga es muy bueno, sería una pena que no tuviese la atención que se merece. Veo muy pocas páginas activas.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _»Vamos a tratar de hacer volver a Amon. Y llevarlo a casa con nosotros._

Eso fue lo que le dije a Kaneki antes de que él se fuese con Ayato mientras yo me quedaba junto a Kurona con la firme intención de detenerte.

Te ves horrible.

Mírate, ¿qué tanto queda del antiguo Amon Kōtarō bajo ese cascarón putrefacto? Me pregunto incluso si a estas alturas ya has perdido la capacidad de hablar o razonar.

Conozco bien ese estado aunque no lo creas, incluso siento que me veo en un espejo pues nadie mejor que yo… no más bien, _nosotros_ , para entenderte. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

«Amon» pensé viéndote, ¿sabes? Hubo una época en la que pensar que algún día pelearía contra ti me hubiese dado terror. Quizás hasta hubiera tomado por loco o loca a la persona que siquiera me lo mencionase.

Ahora estamos aquí, tú estás a punto de perderte en tu propia locura y yo debo hacerte volver a la realidad, así como tú hiciste conmigo hace no mucho tiempo.

¿Lo recuerdas? Me dejaste la custodia de Mado, confiaste en mí a pesar de que a mí ya me es difícil confiar en alguien. Una parte de mí quiere creer nuevamente, pero es muy difícil. A veces quiero simplemente dejarme llevar otra vez, pero eso ya no es posible ahora. Hay mucho por hacer.

Mmm, aún con esa apariencia sé que sigues ahí; no por nada ella (estando casi medio muerta) te espera inconscientemente, ¿acaso no quieres verla? También tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Kaneki le dará esa porquería apestosa y mejorará. Mado se salvará porque tú la ayudaste cuando yo por poco la mandé al otro mundo.

¿No lo recuerdas? Mmm, deja de gruñir que comienzas a molestarme.

—Así que… ahora, Amon. Todos nosotros como rechazados híbridos, debemos estar juntos. ¿No lo crees?

El telón se ha abierto para nosotros tres, iniciemos pues con este nuevo enfrentamiento y veamos si aún hay algo de ti que pueda ser salvado. Porque es hora de regresar a casa, Amon.

Si recuperas el sentido es más que obvio que te será difícil al principio adaptarte a la situación; como el resto de nosotros. Pero te aseguro que te acostumbrarás y al final serás tú quien pueda seguir indicándome el camino correcto.

Pondré mi culo nuevamente en el campo de batalla por mi superior, ¿quién diría que estaría bajo el mando del Rey Ghoul? Pero eso ya no importa, como ya te lo diré cuando despiertes: quiero creer en su objetivo.

Además, llevarte a casa será mi regalo para Mado, y tal vez también para ti.

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _¿Ya vieron el capítulo 113 de RE? ¡Si no lo han hecho se acaban de spoilear! XD_

 _Na, tranquilos, no me desvelado la gran cosa. ¡Pero es que es emocionante! Realmente espero una buena batalla entre Takizawa y Kurona vs Amon._

 _Disculpen los errores pero necesitaba escribir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza._

 _Awwww, ¿saben? Siento que soy una de las poquitas que apoya al Amon x Akira. T_T Ni modo, lo siento por los que no les gusta la pareja pero a mí sí y por lo tanto dudo poder escribir de una pairing que interfiera con esta._

 _¡Gracias por leer y ya nos leeremos en otro fic!_

 **JA NE! :)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
